062016 - Not From You
01:25 -- aproposProphetiae AP began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 01:25 -- 01:26 AP: Aaisha. 01:26 AT: Nyarla. 01:27 AP: So, I heard about your little ascension. 01:27 AP: Way to be on the ball about this godtier stuff. 01:28 AP: How'd you manage it so soon? 01:28 AT: Guess. 01:29 AP: Nah, I'd rather you just spoiiled it for me. 01:29 AT: "Nah." 01:30 AP: I've already got an idea. 01:30 AP: I really don't wanna connect the dots on this though. 01:30 AT: It sounds like you already have. 01:31 AP: But I'm willing to hear what you have to say. 01:33 AT: What is there to say really. 01:33 AT: Not much. 01:34 AP: You could, you know, explain your reasoning. 01:35 AT: Would panic suffice for you? 01:36 AP: About what though? 01:37 AT: Quest bed destruction? Death? 01:37 AP: You do know those can be fixed, right? 01:38 AP: That's literally what I'm on my way to do right now. 01:38 AT: Yes, consider the fact I panicked. 01:38 AP: Even panicking about death didn't excuse me. 01:39 AP: What's up with you picking out this new beau? 01:39 AT: What's up with me NOT. 01:42 AP: I don't actually know the full details, mind filling me in? 01:42 AP: Those dots are calling my name. 01:42 AT: What dots 01:43 AP: The last piece to this puzzle that is your ascension. 01:43 AP: I actually try not to assume the worst of people. 01:44 AP: Why I haven't connected those aforementioned dots til getting it from you. 01:46 AT: Mm. 01:47 AT: I think you are smart enough to figure it out yourself I do not think I need to exaplin it to you. 01:47 AP: I know, but I respect you enough to hear what you have to say. 01:48 AP: You know I'm not so unreasonable. 01:49 AP: Or do you? 01:50 AT: Another question you can answer yourself. 01:51 AP: I'm rolling my eyes. 01:52 AT: It matches the laugh I made a second ago. 01:52 AP: I'm not here to pull teeth Aaisha, just say it. 01:52 AP: Confirm it, rather. 01:55 AT: No. 01:55 -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling aproposProphetiae AP at 01:55 -- 01:55 -- aproposProphetiae AP began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 01:55 -- 01:55 AP: You know, I was actually trying to be nice about this. 01:57 AP: I'm not just going to flip shit and yell at you. 01:57 AP: I'll leave that to the shame and irony. 01:58 AT: Do you have a point here? 01:58 AT: Because I really don't care and you of all people should not be telling this to me. 01:58 AP: I didn't tell you anything except that I'm trying to be nice here. 01:58 AP: As nice as the situation permits. 01:59 AT: Great, did you want anything else? 01:59 AP: Wow. 01:59 AP: The arrogance rolling off of you. 02:00 AP: It's almost like you think this is a good idea. 02:00 AT: Once again. 02:00 AT: I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT FROM YOU. 02:00 -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling aproposProphetiae AP at 02:00 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Nyarla